The present invention relates generally to the field of managing broadcasting devices operating on short-range wireless communication protocols, and more particularly to detecting deviation in properties of broadcasting devices operating via those protocols.
In computer system environments that include broadcasting devices operating via short-range wireless communication protocols, deviation in the properties of those broadcasting devices can hamper the operation of the computer system environments. Developers and users of computer system environments that include broadcasting devices operating via short-range wireless communication protocols continue to face challenges with the costs associated with the detection of deviation in the properties of those broadcasting devices.